villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Hakuba
It's Expanded Now This page is now fully expanded so it is no longer under the Candidate for Deletion category. Lt. Cougarman1099 (talk) 02:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hakuba He is a minor antagonist. In comparison to Doflamingo who was the main antagonist, his minions, the Donquixote Family, who were major antagonists, and Fujitora who was another major antagonist, Hakuba is considered to be minor. He is a minor antagonist in the Dressrosa arc and in the whole story. During the arc he had brief appearances only appearing when Cavendish fell asleep appearing as a demonic split personality. He briefly appeared in the Corrida Colosseum when he knocked out the other contestants and returned later during the end of arc to one-shot Dellinger. He did not help anyone. He was about to kill Robin during the battle but Cavendish manage to take control of his power (his superhuman speed) after struggling with him. Cavendish used Hakuba's superhuman speed to save Robin. Hakuba did not decide to help anyone when the Donquixote Family were wreaking havoc in Dressrosa. He attempted to kill Robin who is a main protagonist making him an antagonist. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 21:12, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Like I said, he helped defeat Dellinger of the Donquixote Family and him as a character is good enough. ChasHades (talk) 21:15, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :He attempted to kill Nico Robin who is a main protagonist. If a character goes against a protagonist that makes them an antagonist. Hakuba has a compunction to slice up anything that he sees that is why he struck down Dellinger. That one moment of attacking another villain does not mean he is not an antagonist especially if he made an attempt on a main protagonist right after. Like I said before he is minor in comparison to other antagonists/villains in this arc. He is an antagonist for attempting to kill Robin. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 21:30, October 26, 2016 (UTC) : Well then it should apply to all the other people like Chinjao and other Gladiators. ChasHades (talk) 22:04, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Chinjoa and most of those gladiators would be more like former antagonists since they are no longer against Luffy. Do you agree that Hakuba is a minor antagonist and that we should change it from "character" to "minor antagonist"? Dual89 Proxima (talk) 23:14, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :If anything, I would prefer to have it as "minor antagonist" as that is specific for people to know about the character when reading the article. This wiki is about characters that are villains (and groups of them) so saying that he is a character is broad and stating what people would already know when coming onto this article. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 23:54, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Since you have not replied my question, I am going to change it back to minor antagonist as it looks like this discussion is over. I have given my reasons before as why he is a minor antagonist by the scope of the story and the Dressrosa arc and for his actions that he has committed by attempting to kill a protagonist. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 22:55, October 28, 2016 (UTC)